May I Have This Dance?
by RikuxXion
Summary: A fanfiction about Amy Pond's senior year of high school. When she is inadvertently erased from time through an untimely death, the Doctor must go back to her last days and remind her how life is worth living, and time can stop for just a moment...
1. Chapter 1: The Girl Who Was Gone

**My first Doctor Who fic, woot—woot! Enjoy! I kind of like Amyx11 (RIVER/11 LOVER NOW!), but in this story it is just a strong friendship. I just graduated from high school so I was thinking of my experience…this is what came out…it will be multi-chaptered! We have to find out what happens don't we?**

"Ha ha, look at that one!" A female voice echoed through the TARDIS and a male voice laughed along with her. _BANG!_ "Oh!"

The Doctor had just leaped from the upper level of the TARDIS console room below and squatted next to Amelia Pond, his human companion and her husband Rory Williams. "What are you two looking at?" The Doctor adjusted his bow tie.

"Oh nothing really," Amy had pushed some sort of book aside. _Curious…_ "You should really say something like 'I'm coming down there!' or ''Oi guys!' when you jump upon us like this. It scares me every time!"

"Yes, yes. No really what are you looking at?" The Doctor grabbed the book from Amy's side. Rory giggled. "Leadworth High School Lions: Class of 2006? What is this?"

"It's my high school yearbook, give it here!" Amy snatched the book from the smirking Doctor. "Don't laugh, but look—"Amy turned to the senior class of the book. "There I am…freckles and all."

Rory spoke tauntingly. "Once a ginger, always a ginger." Amy gave him a little smack, but Rory kissed her on the cheek. "You know I love you."

The Doctor starred at his young companion in her school photo. She looked the same, just shrunk down a bit; more freckles and her beautiful white teeth were bounded into braces. "You had braces?"

"My mum insisted!"

"Hey what's going on down there?" A tall, curvy woman lowered herself down next to the Doctor and peered over his shoulder. "Oh dear, that one needs a haircut!" The woman pointed to "Roberto Googlianio."

"It's Amy's high school yearbook, River." River smirked at the Doctor's laugh. Three members of the group were busy laughing at "Amelia Jessica Pond's" photos while the one who was in the photo frowned.

"Is it that bad?" She cringed.

"A bit." Rory snorted and River laughed even harder at that.

"Oi! Be kind, I had a hard senior year…" Amy trailed off into a whisper. The Doctor looked up from the fading pages from being stuffed into Amy and Rory's TARDIS room somewhere. Amy looked back down and twiddled her hands. Something was wrong. Maybe it wasn't a good idea bringing back these memories…

"Amy?" Rory took her hand. "Dear it's okay."

Amy sighed and flipped her hair. In a strange way she just smiled and giggled. She shrugged off the moment, but something was wrong. _I always know_. "Amy? What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Amelia Pond—"

"Don't call me that!" Amy snapped at the Doctor, everyone was silent. Amy starred into the Doctor's eyes and he starred back. Concern and fear.

River patted the Doctor's shoulder and gestured to Rory. "We should go, you two can talk alone."

"But not too much time alone!" Rory shouted as he left the room and broke the tension for just a moment. A light laughed passed between two old friends.

"That's the Pond smile I love." The Doctor smiled even bigger as Amy blushed. "Now tell me what's wrong."

Amy paused a moment, but took a deep breath. Her whole body shook as she inhaled and exhaled with meaning. This was going to be a story of some sort. "I'm thinking about," She didn't finish and the Doctor scooted closer. He patted her knee and an understanding passed between them_. Tell me…I care_. "I had a friend in high school," She paused again, but when she spoke her voice cracked. "She died my senior year."

"What? Why haven't you told me this before?"

"I never thought it was important."

"Everything is important." The Doctor took Amy's chin in his hand and pulled her face up to gaze at his. "I've learned that."

"She had cancer and I couldn't do anything." Amy started to cry and pulled away from the Doctor's touch. "She was so sick and all I could do was watch her die!" Amy cried out and dropped her face into her hands.

The Doctor rubbed her back. "Shhh, shhh, it's all right. I'm here." He held her close. "Tell me about her."

She spoke into the Doctor's jacket as she buried her hot and wet face into it: "Her name was Thalia. She had long blonde hair, but it fell out because of chemotherapy. She loved riding horses, but she couldn't after she got sick. It was so sad. She was my best—"

The Doctor grew cold. The heat of Amy's body was gone. The sweet smell of Amy's hair was gone. The Doctor's eyes flew open. Amy was gone. "Amy?" No response. "Amy!" Silence. The Doctor got up quickly and ran towards the rooms. "Rory!" Nothing. There was literally nothing; everything Amy owned was gone and so was her husband. No Rory, No Amy. No existence, which only meant—"River!" The Doctor ran to River's room and she was gone too. All three of his friends, his family were gone. Just like that. "No…" The Doctor mumbled and pounded his fist against the wall. "NO, NOO! This will NOT happen again!" He slammed his face into the wall and shouted. His memories were fading too, their existence was fading in his memories…"WHY?" The Doctor shouted. Quickly he stopped mourning. Time moved too quickly in the universe. He thought out loud as he ran to the TARDIS console. "Why would Amelia Pond disappear from time now? What event could possibly trigger this?" The yearbook still lay on the floor, but why? He quickly opened it up and flipped through page after page. "Ouch!" A paper cut. He was shaking so intensely with so many emotions he could barely move coherently. Things were different when he got to the senior page. Where the photo of Amelia Jessica Pond was, was a photo of another girl: Thalia White. Thalia White and no Amy. The Doctor turned the page and starred in utter horror and shock.

**The Girl who did not finish her journey with us…**

**Amelia Jessica Pond**

**1989—2006**

Amy Pond was dead.


	2. Chapter 2: An Enposaian

**The next chapter is here because I have this idea now and must finish it! This story was supposed to be cutesy-pie but it turned into a real sci-fi, Doctor Adventure! I hope you like it so far! This is where things get complicated!**

Amy Pond was dead. But how could it be possible. Here one moment, gone the next! All this timey-whimey madness made his head and heart throb. She had been erased from time before, in fact, he had been erased from time before, and he could fix this.

"A memory! All I need is a memory!"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." A mysterious voice echoed through the TARDIS. Impossible. The Doctor turned around slowly and saw a mysterious girl. She was pale, not very tall, but had long blonde hair flowing to her hips. It billowed in some ghostly breeze, but it was impossible for anyone to penetrate the TARDIS. There she was. A ghost like girl in his TARDIS.

It seemed simple enough to ask: "Who are you?"

"A memory."

The Doctor squinted and was puzzled. _Where have I seen this girl before?_ "What do you mean by that?"

"Doctor," She addressed him sternly. "I am the one who removed Amelia Pond from here."

"Why would you do that? Return her NOW!" The Doctor tried to stay calm, but he was falling over the edge.

"Please Doctor, I did not do her harm and I did not come to do you harm. I came here with a wish."

The Doctor was still fuming. "How could a wish be any reason to remove my best friend from the time stream?"

The ghost smiled a frightening smile. "She is not removed from time Doctor, she just simply is dead. She died five years ago—"

"You're lying!"

"Am I?" The ghost took the yearbook and ripped Amy's memorial out. "Written words never lie."

The Doctor still shook and it took all he could not to lash out against the "memory" or whatever it was. "What about River Song? What happened to Rory Williams?"

"Patience Doctor!" Her hand stopped him. "Things will return to normal if you grant my wish?"

"And what sick wish is that?" The Doctor stepped closer to the floating figure. His rage was rising. "You killed my friend."

"A car did."

The Doctor froze. "A what?"

"Amelia Jessica Pond was killed in a car accident as she crossed the street from Leadworth High School on April 13, 2006. The car didn't see her and Amy didn't see the car. Not that she cared, her face was streaked with tears when the police found her. She was crying before she died. It was the night of the prom and Amy was leaving. Probably a drunken student hit her—"

"Why are you still talking?" The Doctor shouted, and the ghost went silent. "Everything I love Amy, River, even her husband Rory because you killed her!"

"I did not—"

"YOU DID!" The Doctor was crying now, unintentionally. He hadn't cried in many years. Foreign tears fell from his eyes onto his stripped shirt. _I hate crying, it gives me a headache._

"If I may finish Doctor?" The Doctor nodded still crying, but trying to hide it. No weakness could be shown to an enemy, if this was an enemy or not. "My name is—"

"I know who you are." The Doctor stopped her. "You're Thalia. You're Amy's friend from High School. She told me you died from cancer yet," The Doctor motioned to her and harshly spoke his last words: ", here you are."

"Yes, but do you know what I really am?"

"I haven't figured that out yet."

"I'm an angel—"

"Shut up!" The Doctor stopped Thalia. "You're not an angel. Angels don't truly exist, at least not in this universe, so tell me now." He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and Thalia flinched. "—afraid of the sonic hmmm—what you really are!"

"I can't"

"You better if you want to live." The Doctor's thumb rubbed over the Sonic Screwdriver's deploying button.

"What about your Amy?" The Doctor stopped and put the Sonic away. He had to trust this "angel of death" who took his life from him. "That's better. My wish is for the benefit of Amy."

The Doctor scoffed. "How? You killed her!"

"I DID NOT!" Thalia shouted in an ethereal tone. "I loved Amy too!" The Doctor backed away for a moment. This creature, capable of the love the Doctor felt? Impossible, but so it was. The memory paused and spoke her next words harshly: "I come from a race of creatures that thrives by finding moments to manipulate in the time stream." Thalia grazed her hand over the TADIS' many buttons. The Doctor twitched. "I was put on Earth to find a chance to manipulate it and belay my death. We die if we cannot complete our goal." Thalia seemed very emotional when she spoke next." I did not know when I was put on Earth I would find it so very wonderful."

"Can you get on with it? Amy needs me."

Thalia hissed. "This is important Doctor! You said yourself 'Everything is important.'" The Doctor just stood silently. She was here this whole time, she heard everything. How long had she been in the TARDS waiting for her moment? "I met Amelia and she became my best friend. Unfortunately, I forgot about my goal and grew ill. Amelia was there through everything."

The Doctor touched where one of his hearts was through his shirt. "She always is there for anyone she cares for."

"My goal was uncompleted. I died and my remaining spirit returned to my dimension. I was given a second chance by my superiors due to the kindness I showed on Earth. I returned to Earth, broke my friendship off with Amelia and found the rift in time I could enter." Thalia looked proudly as she brushed her hand across the yearbook. "I survived my senior year; in fact I survived a long time. A long life for a creature like myself, but at a cost." She looked fearfully at the man in the blue box. "For sparing my life, time had to take another victim, and a sad girl walked in front of a speeding car and died before graduation. My old best friend died." Thalia looked down and whimpered. Was she truly sad? "That's why I found you."

"What can I do? Why does Amy matter to you?" He paced around the deck he stood on. "You took Amy's life in exchange for yours. Your alive, she's not. Isn't that what you wanted to happen? Isn't that your races goal?"

"Not if it ruins the life I tried to live!" Thalia cried out. The Doctor stepped down from his anger. Thalia seemed genuinely emotional. "I loved Amy! Not only did my goal take her, her sadness took her! And that is why I am here!"

The Doctor looked into Thalia's glowing eyes. _Where had I seen that glow before? _"I ask once again, what could I possibly do, what is this 'wish'?"

"I wish for Amy to be happy!"

"She was happy until you messed with time and killed her!"

"No!" Thalia stopped him and gripped his sleeve with intensity. Her ghost like hand felt strange on his arm, but he still could feel it. "Go back." The Doctor looked up curiously. "Go back to her senior year when I betrayed her friendship. Make her happy and maybe, just maybe she won't be killed by a car."

"And what about you?" The Doctor shook from her grip. "What kind of trick do you have in mind, huh? What are you going to do to stop me, either you or Amy lives, so who's it gonna be?"

"Amy!" Thalia shouted. The Doctor scoffed, but continued to listen anyway. Thalia seemed to be close to tears or whatever her race did. _How can I trust this memory? _"Do it, please! Save Amy! I don't want to live if it means being this?" She spun around floating in the air. "I am only half the memory I was!"

"Aha!"

Thalia looked up confused. "Doctor?"

"I know what you are!" He pointed at her. "An Enpousaian!"

Thalia gulped. "Yes."

"Your kind feed off breaks in time because you create most of them. Also, you have the ability to manipulate the memories of other creatures, including humans, and their thoughts, like some sort of Siren, and cause them to do things they wouldn't normally do!" The Doctor clapped. "Aha! So when you returned to earth a second time, you were like this!" The Doctor jumped around excitedly. "One half an Enpousaian, so you looked like a cancer victim. Brillaint disguise!" Thalia muttered something, but also appeared to be growing angry. "So! You had to kill Amy to live yourself and unfortunately Amy was your best friend, but you did it anyway." Thalia looked at the Doctor coldly. "You DID kill her, you manipulated her thoughts, but I can change them back! I've got it!"

Thalia came close to the Doctor and hissed like a beast. "Fine. Go back and save Amy like I wish, and blame me for everything, but believe me when I say this." Thalia then spoke again in her calm and loving voice. "I did love Amy, I do love Amy, and even though my race's goal contradicted her life and ended it, I still love her and want you to save her. Know that!" Thalia pointed at the Doctor. "I am NOT evil like most Enposaians. I would give up my life for Amy, and now I am!" Thalia began to disappear as she spoke her last words. "Save Amy for me, please…" She was gone.

Quickly as he could the Doctor put on his coat that hung from a chair on the TARDIS console deck, adjusted his bowtie and pulled back the lever to start the TARDIS. "Next stop…" The familiar sound of the TARDIS' revving engine filled his ears. "Leadworth, 2006! Giddy-up!" The Doctor stopped for just a moment. "I should never say that again…"


	3. Chapter 3: The Girl's Utopia, Shattered

The TARDIS materialized into a park as the Doctor stepped out into the fresh English air. "Ah Leadworth, you never change." Amy's hometown looked just as dull as he'd seen it before. There were people jogging in the park, some teens chatting and a couple making out on a bench; that was considered busy for this small town. "Okay," The Doctor looked at his watch witch always had the date and time on it: "It's April 10th. 4 days until Amy—"He couldn't bring himself to say dies, he couldn't think about her body lifeless in his arms. "Until Amy goes away, now where is she?" He quickly set off to the group of teenagers chatting. One was wearing a Leadworth Lions jacket. "Excuse me!" The Doctor interrupted. The group stared at him strangely. An older man in strange clothes trying to talk to them…creepy! "Hello!" The Doctor waved, but the teens still stood frozen in this awkward moment. "Right. Do any of you know Amelia Pond?"

A brave blonde stepped forward. "That loser? Why would you be looking for her?"

"Ummm, I'm…" The Doctor thought up a usual and quick lie. He whipped out his psychic paper and held it for the group. "I'm her family's new hired personal assistant. So I need to find Amy, I mean Amelia."

"Ha ha ha!" The group burst into laughter. "Probably just means he's Amelia's babysitter ha ha!" A young acne scarred boy scoffed. "If you really care Mister, she's probably at the library down the street. That's where all the losers hang out!"

The Doctor nodded. "Right, then ummm see you guys later!" He took off speedwalking down the street, but could still hear the teenagers say something like: 'What a freak!' and 'Amelia Pond is brace-face weirdo!' Before he knew it, the Doctor was at the library. "Small town…" He mumbled and looked through the window. Sitting at a table near the back book shelves was young Amelia Pond. The Doctor smiled impishly because he recognized her immediately. He long red hair was tied into a ponytail and her green eyes starred intensely into the text she was engulfed in. He saw more freckles than he expected, dancing down her arms and across her nose and chin. Seventeen year old Amelia Pond, the girl who waited ten years ago…

"Oh great!" The Doctor smacked himself in the face causing people walking by to stare curiously. _Thinking out loud, not good. Does she still remember the raggedy Doctor? Will she flip-out if she sees me? What to do?_ Bravely, the Doctor marched into the library and plopped himself in the seat right across from Amelia Pond. She kept on reading, but he knew she was curious. She looked up for a moment, but quickly looked back down. "Hello." He whispered.

Amelia looked up again and raised her eyebrow. "Hi?" She whispered with a lisp. Her braces shimmered on her almost-straight teeth. The Doctor smirked, but she went back to reading.

"Are you Amelia Pond?" He leaned closer to her across the table.

She didn't miss a beat. "It depends, who's asking?"

"The Doctor." He whispered very quietly.

"Who?"

"The Doctor!" He got a little louder.

"Shhh!" The librarian gave him a cross look and the Doctor just smiled. _Amelia, look at me!_

"Who?"

"THE DOCTOR!" He stood out of his chair and startled Amelia into falling out of hers. She laughed a little, but turned angry. The same Pond smile and frown.

The librarian came over as fast as she could: "Excuse me, I'm going to have to ask you two to leave!" Amelia growled. "And give me that book!" She snatched _Utopia_ out of Amelia's grasp. "Leave!"

Angrily, Amelia stormed out, but the Doctor was not far behind. She fast walked up the street, but so did the Doctor right next to her. She sighed angrily. "Okay 'Doctor'! What do you want? Money?"

"No!"

"My virginity?"

"NO!" The Doctor took her shoulders and stopped her for a moment.

She elbowed him in the stomach: hard! "Don't touch me! I'm not supposed to talk to strangers!"

"Am I really a stranger?" The Doctor continued to follow her.

"Well," Amy giggled a bit "You certainly are strange!"

"So you don't recognize me at all?" The Doctor asked hopefully.

"No, I've never seen you before in my life!" Amelia turned the corner sharply in her plastic flower flip-flops, and the Doctor continued pursuing her. "Stop following me, please." She walked faster.

"So you don't remember me, good!"

"Yes, I don't remember someone I've never met, now leave me alone!" She elbowed him again and took off ahead of him. _Thalia must've messed with her memories and she doesn't remember waiting for me! That makes this a little more difficult, but I can manage!_

"Amy, wait!" The Doctor ran after her.

She stopped. "Why did you call me Amy, I hate being called that! Only, only my friends call me Amy…"

He stopped with her. "Then why do you hate it if your friends call you that?"

"Because," she looked down. "I don't have any friends." The Doctor went to touch her shoulders again, but she took off walking again. "Can you just leave me alone; I don't know why I'm talking to you any way!" The Doctor saw Amy's house up ahead. The familiar house with too many rooms…

"Amelia, wait!" Finally Amelia stopped at her white picket fence, and turned angrily.

"What now? You followed me all the way here, so you must have something you want to say!" She put her hands on her undeveloped hips and tapped her foot. "What?" The Doctor starred at her and smiled_. Same old Amy Pond._

"Amelia Pond."

Amy shrugged. "Yes, what?"

The Doctor smiled bigger. "I've traveled a long time to find you." He stepped closer to her.

Amy began blushing from shock. "Wha—what?"

"I've traveled through time and space to find you. And here you are!" Amy was still shocked. The Doctor got down on his knees dramatically and took one of her hands. "Amelia Pond: The Girl who waited. You've waited long enough." The Doctor kissed her hand and Amy's blush rose to a deep red across her freckled complexion.

She couldn't speak, but found some choice words as she slapped him away and ran into her house. Before she slammed the door she screamed: "Creep! Don't follow me!" As she slammed her door, she couldn't help but wonder what he meant by calling her 'The Girl who waited'. It felt so familiar and so did the touch of his hand and his voice. It was strange. She wanted to find out more and so she opened her door again. The Doctor was still there. She walked out to him and he acted like he wasn't surprised. He wasn't. It was Amy after all, ever curious Amy. "Who are you really?"

"I told you!" he adjusted his bow tie. "I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" He nodded as she crossed her arms. "What is that? Some kind of code name for a pedophile?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nope, it's just my name."

"First name: The, Last name: Doctor?"

"Well, not exactly! I'm just called the Doctor."

She just shook her head. "This is just really weird. How did you know me? What do you want anyway?"

"What I really want…" He stepped closer to her and folded his hands behind his back. "Is to show you a good time!"

"Okay, that's enough." She shoved him away and started to go back inside, but the Doctor grabbed her arm. He starred into her eyes and she blushed again. "What—?"

"Just hear me out," Amy shrugged away and froze.

"Fine! I'm listening."

"I know you, and you know me, but you don't know it yet."

Amy shook her head and mumbled. "Okay, you're still freaking me out!"

"Listen!" She stopped. "I know you're unhappy." Amy looked down and rubbed her arm nervously. "I know that your friend Thalia is dying and that she doesn't want to be friends with you anymore. It hurts to be losing someone you love, doesn't it?" Amy nodded and a tear streamed from her eye. She wiped it away quickly. "I know because, if you leave me now…" He paused, wary of his words, they could frighten her even more, but he had to be truthful if he wanted to rescue her. "I'll lose someone I love." They both froze, starring at each other for a moment.

Time stopped for just a moment.


	4. Chapter 4: The Art of the Dress

**You guys won't even believe what music I'm listening too as I write this story…My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, specifically "Winter Wrap Up Song" and "The Art of the Dress" (teehee this chapter title) , also the "Pony Pokey" haha! I got a little Backstreet Boys too haha. Hope you enjoy this story so far! I appreciate the reviews I have so far from everyone! Thank you everyone! I love you all!**

"I can't believe I'm entertaining this delusional idea!"

"Believe it, you're the one entertaining it Amy."

Down the streets of Leadworth, a skinny teenage girl's hand was gripping the wrist of what looked to be a older man, maybe in his late twenties, in a strange outfit (complete with a bowtie and suspenders), dragging him behind her. She looked extremely cross and the man looked a bit giddy.

"Say Rodney honey, who's that strange man with young Amelia Pond?" A local woman looked up from her purchases at the Quick-E Mart towards the strange sight on the street.

Rodney, the butcher, looked a bit worried. "I'm not sure, but it's very strange. Maybe I should call her father at work?"

"What is that?" Amelia Pond stood in front of the mysterious blue box that stood in the park. Suddenly she fell onto her knees and gripped her head.

"Amy?" The Doctor knelt beside her and suddenly his head hurt too.

"TARDIS?" Amy moaned as her knuckles turned white gripping her hair to ease the pain.

Inside the Doctor's head a familiar ethereal voice sounded: _Just make Amelia happy, don't interfere with the memories I've changed Doctor or something bad will happen. Just make her happy… _He stood up and helped Amelia up who was still shivering from her painful experience. "Are you all right Amy?"

"I'm fine and its Amelia, remember?" She grabbed his wrist again and they walked away from the blue box, Amy didn't even notice it again. "Wait," She stopped. "Where are we going?"

An idea sparked through the Doctor's mind and he checked his watch again. "I think we were about to get you a prom dress." That impish grin crossed his countenance.

"What?"

"Come along Pond, I'm leading the way this time!" The Doctor took her hand and went running towards the more populated part of the city.

**LEADWORTH MALL: ENJOY YOUR S_OPP_G EXPERIENCE**

"This is definitely a fixer-upper." The Doctor and Amelia Pond stood at the front of the small one-story mall and the only mall for many miles. "Is this it?"

"Yep." Amelia shifted her weight from foot to foot as they nervously entered the glass doors. It wasn't very crowded, but that's how it normally was. _Could I even get Amy a dress here? Would it make her happy? _"I'm not happy about this!"

Amy's voice seemed to precede his thoughts, but he knew she was a stubborn one anyone. He saw the sign for **May's Formal Attire**. He was determined to make her happy. "Come on, I bet we'll find a beautiful dress for you."

Amy blushed. "No…I'm not beautiful." Amy blushed. "Why are we here?"

"Amy?" Amy looked at him angrily. "Amelia," he took her chin in his hand like he always did and smiled at her. "Amelia Pond is beautiful on the inside and out."

"Stop." She slapped his hand away.

"Sorry." _Am I crossing the boundaries?_ He didn't really think how strange this was: a complete stranger, an older man, confessing love and friendship to a seventeen year old year. Now he was trying to buy her a dress. _Would I get in trouble?_

"I guess we can look," His small touch seemed to cheer her up even though she didn't want it to. She walked ahead of him into the store. It was a mess of sparkles, lace, frills, and everything else dressy imaginable. "Yikes!"

The Doctor pushed her on as she froze at the sight of the hangers. "Come on! Any one of these dresses will look great on you!"

"No, no, no! Let's leave!" She was heading to the door, but the Doctor held tight to her arm.

"You're not going anywhere until we find you the perfect prom dress, which, uh, I think I can help you with. I don't know much about clothes."

"I do…" The Doctor starred at Amy as she started sifting through the infinite amount of racks. "What?" She turned to him and winked. "A shy girl can't be fashionable?" The both laughed. It felt like old times.

"So you chase me to my house and insist to buy me a prom dress? What is this?" Amelia Pond spoke through the door of a dressing room as layers of fabric went over her head.

"I told you," the Doctor leaned on the wall next to her room and leaned his head against it. "You're my best friend."

"We're not friends." Amelia assured and one last zip was heard. "Don't laugh." Amy opened the door and stepped out in a beautiful vision. She wore a long, deep purple dress that was shorter in the front but dropped into a beautiful train in the back. It dropped off her shoulders a bit and the purple fabric ruffled perfectly on every youthful curve. "How does it look?"

The Doctor stood in awe, she was a vision. He suddenly jealous of her future husband Rory, but remembered Amy was just his best friend. He would do his best to make her happy. "Look at you!" Amy blushed. The Doctor took her hand and spun her around in place. "Absolutely fantastic!" Now Amy was really blushing.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me." She laughed and blushed as the Doctor admired her.

"But look at you! You are beautiful. You truly are."

Amy impulsively hugged him. "Thank you Doctor."

He was surprised for a moment, but then hugged her and held her close to him. He placed his head on top of hers and smelt Amy's smell. Soft blossoms and a forest type of smell. Whatever it was, it was lovely and he loved it. He stroked her hair. "Anything for you Amy."

"Oh!" She quickly realized what she was doing and released him. "Sorry."

"It's all right. Best friends do that."

She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "We're far from being friends."

The Doctor laughed. "In my opinion, we're friends, anyway." Amy smirked. "Hey! You let me call you Amy! Are you okay?"

Amy laughed and smiled, her braces flashed. "It's okay when you call me Amy."

"Oh, we better get going! You need a pedicure next!" Amy starred at him blankly for a moment. "Isn't that what girls do for prom?"

"I don't want to go to prom!"

The Doctor stopped. "What?"

Amy self-consciously pulled the dress up around her shoulders. "No, I just can't go to prom. I mean, I don't even have a date. No one wants me to go anyway…"

"I want you to go!"

"What?" Amy blushed again and looked towards the Doctor.

The Doctor hugged her again. "I want you to go and have a good time. You deserve to be happy for a moment."

Who was this man? The Doctor, who came like a storm just in this one day and already changed so much…, Just being with him made her feel happy again. Was it a trick? Some stalker old man, come to kill her just when she closes her eyes? Was it real? He said he traveled through time and space to find her? Really? He said he loved her and wanted to be with her? Was it true? Was he her husband from the future or something? She wasn't sure what or who to trust, but as if reading her thoughts she heard the Doctor speak:

"Trust me, I'm the Doctor."


	5. Chapter 5: The Nose

**Gah I can't stop writing! Sorry if you're catching up! I'm probably finishing this story today because if I don't finish this whole story idea now I'll forget and never finish! FOOL! COME ON ELISE! That's my name haha. I'm loving this story too…I wish I was a better author in general because I want to portray this story well, I love this haha. I'm doing my best! Hope you guys like it!**

Two people. Both different, yet the same. One from a different time and dimension, one from down the street, sitting together on a wood bench in the park. A normal day in Leadworth 2006.

"Okay, now you do it." Amy Pond, a teenage girl, her red hair hanging over her shoulders in a yellow raincoat. She handed the older man next to her a piece of bread. "Just throw it."

The older man in suspenders and a bow tie took the bread hesitantly, but threw it into the lake they sat in front of on their bench. Ducks by the dozen swarmed over the small piece until it was a quacking fiasco in the pond. "Whoa!" The Doctor laughed and so did Amy. He put his arm around his best friend. "I'm glad you decided to go to prom." He held her face in his hand and she smiled. "I think you're going to have a great time. I want you to be happy."

"I already am happy." That made the Doctor feel so happy inside. He felt he could do anything or take anyone on now that he just made this one young girl happy. They had spent three days together, three afternoons, and the Doctor did everything do make her happy. Ice cream, library books, movies, she finally had a friend. Suddenly Amy pulled away from him and started fiddling with the bread. "We should go."

"Why?"

"Amelia Pond is that you?" A skinny boy with messy hair and a rather large nose ran over. "Ameila?"

"Hi Rory." Amy looked down and the Doctor's face lit up.

"Rory?" The Doctor stood up. "Rory Williams?"

Rory was a little scared. "Uh, yes?"

"Oh Rory!" The Doctor took his hand, shook it hard and smiled hugely. Rory tried to back away from the Doctor's enthusiasm, but the Doctor pulled him into a great hug. "Rory, Rory, Rory! How wonderful!"

"Do you two know each other?" Amy asked curiously.

Rory pushed the Doctor away. "Uh, no! Who is this guy?"

"Oh! Rory, this is my friend, the Doctor." Amy gestured to him and the Doctor just waved as joyously as possible. Rory looked at him awkwardly. "Um, we just met. But!" Amy grabbed the Doctor's arm. "We must go now. Nice seeing you Rory!"

"Wait Amy, can we catch up? Could we maybe go get some food or something?" Rory tried to stop her.

"I'm sorry Rory," Amy pushed him out of the way. "We have to go."

When they were out of earshot of Rory, the Doctor stopped Amy. "What are you doing Amy?"

"What?"

"That's Rory Williams!" Amy looked puzzled. "Rory! Rory Williams! You know," He made a gesture at his nose. "Rory! Right?"

"What's so important about Rory? We're just neighbors, nothing else."

"Oh come on, I see it."

"What?" Amy looked down and tried to walk away. The twinkle was in her eye. The same twinkle the Doctor saw that was there when she became Mrs. Williams and gave birth to her and Rory's child: Melody.

"You like him." _Poke, poke, poke…_

"Stop poking me!"

"Ask him to prom!"

"No!"

"Do it!"

"No!"

"DO IT!"

"NOOO!"

"DO IT!"

Amy turned around and yelled at the teenage guy walking away. "RORY?"

Like a bullet from a gun, Rory ran over to the duo. Amy was blushing like a tomato and twirling her hair while the Doctor was elbowing her and smirking. "Yes," Rory asked, out of breath. He looked about to pass out but he ran all the way over to see Amy. It was love even when they were teens.

"Umm, I was wondering…you'll probably say no, so I shouldn't ask—"

"Amelia, I don't even know what you're going to ask!"

"Wouldyougotopromwithme?" Her words slurred together quickly. Rory stared blankly.

"Try again." The Doctor whispered into Amy's ear.

She twiddled her hands, but finally met the gaze of Rory and took a deep breath. "Would you go to the prom at Leadworth High…with me?"

"Oh," Rory was shocked. It looked like he'd been in the stomach by a bowling ball. "Oh of course!" He was so excited!

"Really?"

Rory ruffled his hair nervously. "Of course I'll go to prom with you. I just wasn't sure you wanted to go with me. I was afraid to ask to be your date." The Doctor stood by smiling at their first real romantic interlude. "I was afraid you thought I was a dork."

"Of course I don't think you're a dork! I thought you thought I was a dork!" Amy laughed and smiled hugely. She was so happy. Every day so far she had been so happy. Would it be enough to save her?

"No way!" Rory laughed.

"Yes!" Amy laughed again too, but she let out a snort. "Oh!" She covered her mouth and started blushing hard again. "Sorry."

"No." Rory took her hand from her mouth. "Don't be sorry. It's cute."

Amy snorted again and the Doctor smiled. It was true love. The same way he felt about River Song, their child in the future. Even though River never revealed "spoilers", he hoped the golden ring on her finger was from him because he loved her truly, just like he loved Amy so much as a friend.

"Oh, well I better get going Rory, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Amelia."

"Call me Amy." She winked. Her confidence was coming back along with her happiness.

"Right Amy." Rory smiled with such love. "See you tomorrow."

When Rory was once again out of their sight, Amy threw her arms around the Doctor and hugged him tightly. The Doctor stood puzzled "What was that for?"

"Ever since you've been here, everything has been going right. I hope you never leave." Amy hugged him again.

Then the Doctor spoke seriously. "Amy, I may not be here forever, but I can be if you always keep me in your memories and in your heart. Do you promise to keep me with you forever?"

She nodded quickly. "I promise!" They held hands and started walking from the part, but then Amy stopped. "How did you know Rory?"

The Doctor stopped. He couldn't mess with her changed memories too much or else Thalia might do something. "Oh he's my second cousin or something. My family has mentioned him like once so his name just rang a bell. You know?"

"Right…" Amy sounded uneasy. She realized he was lying but hoped she didn't see through him so much.

"So, I guess you should start getting ready?"

Amy laughed. "Already? Prom is tomorrow?"

"It's never too early!" They both laugh and trotted together, holding hands out of the park.

The plan seemed to be going well. Amy was happy, but something still confused him: would Thalia try to pull something at the prom tomorrow? She obviously didn't want him messing with Amy too much, which meant Thalia had something planned. He had to expel Thalia from Amy's mind. That might fix this problem, but how? What would happen at the danced tomorrow? He couldn't bear to see Amy hurt again, and she wouldn't be if he was there! Right? _I feel less confident than I act sometimes…_


	6. Chapter 6: I'll Melt With You

**This is probably the last chapter for today because I think I'm going to work on my anime yaoi fic: "Cheers Me Up, Brings Me Down." I love writing this story! Was does it take me so long to write! I want to get to where I am in my head with this story. Well here it is the prom part of my story. It was just supposed to be about prom, but it turned into so much more. What will happen…? **

**In chapter 3 I wrote: "Amy blushed" like 80 trillion times so my sis, when I read her this story, thought it would be funny to text message me "Amy blushed." Like 80 million times. It was amazingly funny! So she asked me "Will Amy blush at the dance?"**

The Doctor was standing in the gym of Leadworth High School on April 13, 2006. The day his best friend was going to die unless he made her happy and worked with the Enpousaian to grant her "wish". The Doctor took a sip of some purple punch—

"Oh no!" He spit it out all over some poor girl in a white dress. "Sorry!" He then went to swiping all the disgusting taste off his tongue.

"Want some of this?" A teenage guy in a suit too small for him offered the Doctor a flask.

The Doctor raised one of his eyebrows, but took the flask anyway. "I'm not much of a whiskey man, but eh?" He took a swig and cringed. He wanted to spit it out, but swallowed hard: this guy did not look like he should be spit on. "Oh god, no wonder I'm not much of a whiskey man!" He took another swig anyway and then handed the kid his drink. He wiped his mouth and the student laughed.

"What are you doing here anyway? You look like your 27? Who are you here for?" The stident sucked down the liquor.

"Amelia Pond."

The student spit out his caramel colored drink all over the crying girl in the now purple-whitish dress. _Poor girl_. "Amelia Pond? Huh? Loser…" He started to curse about her, but then looked toward the gym door. "Amelia Pond!" Everyone gasped and turned their eyes to the entrance…

Amelia Pond, the so-called loser, walked through the door. Arm linked with Rory Williams, she strutted in, in her beautiful purple dress. Her long legs stretched across the wooden floors causing many guys to drop their punch. She turned her head to the Doctor and smiled. Her beautiful hair was rolled up into many curls on top of her head with a small crown to complete it. She was stunning and everyone knew it. Everyone knew she was the beautiful girl she was.

**Amy blushed** as the Doctor gave her thumbs up and Rory and she went to the dance floor. Some slow Mandy Moore song began playing, so Rory and she came close together. It was so romantic, really their first date and the Doctor was there to witness it. _If only River was here, I'd ask her to dance. _The Doctor swayed back and forth to the music alone, but he was happy, because Amy was happy. She laughed as Rory whispered something into her ear. They talked for a few moments and then by the nest slow song, Amy was resting her head on Rory's chest and he rested his head on hers. The Doctor almost wanted to cry, but he stopped and composed himself: _I'm not that kind of man!_

Amy was having a great time all night! It was great, and when the night was close to ending the Doctor felt relieved. Amy was alive. Another slow song began playing:

_Moving forward using all my breath_

"Modern English, how old school, even for 2006" The Doctor mused.

_Making love to you was never second best_

Amy ran up to the Doctor. "Dance with me!"

"What?"

_I saw the world crashing all around your face_

_Never really knowing it was always…_

"Come on!" She laughed and dragged him onto the dance floor. "Does the Doctor know how to dance?"

He laughed as he took her pale hand in his, and put his other hand on her waist. "Of course he does!" He spun her around. "See?" She laughed and leaned close into him. "Does Rory mind?"

She put her head on his chest. "Of course not. He knows we're just friends. He's getting punch anyway."

"He really shouldn't."

Amy looked up as they swayed back and forth. "Let us dance?"

"No, get punch! It's deadly." They both looked back and saw Rory spitting his drink into a decorative plant's basin. Amy laughed out loud and the Doctor just starred at her sweet face. "I love you Amelia Pond."

_I'll stop the world and melt with you_

She looked back at the Doctor. "You mean it?"

"Of course I do! I've said it millions of times and I'll say it again. I love you Amelia Pond." He wasn't expecting to fall in love with Amelia Pond like he did when she joined him as his companion and forgot to mention her marriage. He was in love with Amy Pond, but at this moment, not just as friends. They were lovers for just a moment. Time stopped for a brief second as he leaned down and met her lips with his. He kissed her softly as she did back. It wasn't a complete lover's kiss. It was more like a kiss of "Oh here we are in the middle of the dance floor with this romantic song playing and you're my best friend kiss."

_I'll stop the world and melt with you_

He held her face like he did when she was sad and deepened the kiss. It became a romantic kiss and Amy's arms wrapped around his body pulling him closer. He could barely remember Rory Williams and River Song. The Doctor released her lips reluctantly but the tips of them were still touching his. They both stared at each other for an even longer moment, and the both of then laughed realizing it was kind of strange; best friends kissing and went back to dancing normally.

"What?" They both said at the same time, and laughed again. "Sorry, I couldn't really help myself with a beautiful girl like you." The Doctor dipped her and pulled her back up.

"Hmmm, well that kiss was nice, but let's not do it again in the future." She laughed. "It's too weird, I mean I liked it a lot actually, but it's like I'm kissing my brother, my best friend."

"We are best friends now?" The Doctor laughed.

"Yes we are Doctor. You are my best friend." She spun around and giggled.

Then the Doctor shrugged. "Well, I can't promise you we won't kiss in the near future, in fact, if I remember correctly, you will be the one coming on to me!"

"Hey!" She shoved him away for a moment and they both did a few dance moves on their own before coming back together. "You wish!" The song was almost over and the Doctor drew Amy closer. "You really are a time traveler aren't you?"

The Doctor starred down at her into her eyes. "If I said yes, would you believe me?"

"Yes, I trust you." The song ended and their faces drew close again. "Space too?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yup." Rory was coming over to the two of them. "I'll be back, Amy." He whispered into her ear. "Wait for me."

"I will." She whispered back. Rory took her hand, and pulled her into a dance of a more poppy song. The Doctor left the dance for just a moment to re-park the TARDIS. Unfortunately, a moment is all it takes…

"Look how slutty Amelia Pond is being! She just kissed that thirty year old and now she's back to dancing with her boyfriend? That little tramp!" A mean brunette girl in a tight pink dress crushed a cup of punch.

The boy who gave the Doctor the whiskey stumbled over to her and almost fell into her. "Hey Corinne! What is *hiccup* goin' ON?" He offered her the flask and she took a great swig.

"If she thinks she's getting away with being cool and a tramp in the same night then she's wrong! She will forever be a loser!"

Rory held Amy close to him as they danced non-stop. "So that guy, the Doctor? Are you two really just friends?" He squeezed her hand.

"Yes." She scoffed.

"I saw you kiss him." Rory sounded angry, so Amy stopped.

"Oh no Rory! It wasn't anything! Really! In fact, the Doctor is actually, uhhh…" She thought up a quick lie just like her raggedy Doctor. "He's my cousin!"

Rory stuck out his tongue. "Ew! You kissed your cousin!"

Amy nodded and laughed. "Our family is very close, I swear. Plus, I love you." Rory froze and gasped. "What?" She continued dancing along. For some reason, loving Rory felt so natural and perfect.

"You love me?"

"Of course I do stupid face!" She laughed and he smiled. "I really have for a long time, the Doctor is just my cousin, but you," she took his face in her hands. "Are so much more!" She kissed him passionately and confidently. She was still so happy and nothing could ruin this night. "Do you believe me?" Amy asked breathlessly.

"I do my love." He kissed her again and they kissed, still dancing, on the dance floor—

"Move over slut!" Corinne Deter, the meanest girl in the senior class shoved Amy out of the way and grabbed Rory by the tie. "Come here sexy." A complete surprise to Rory, Corinne kissed him with all her might and probably stuck her tongue halfway down his throat. Amy backed away and Corinne released him. "How do you like that?"

"Let go of me!" Rory pushed her away but she rubbed herself against him.

"Oh pookie, that's not what you said to me last night!"

"What?" Amy was shocked, but the way Corinne hung herself off of Rory made it all seem so real in this moment. Didn't she just tell Rory she loved him a second ago? She looked around desperately. The room spun. The Doctor wasn't there. No raggedy man to cry to, the man who brought her happiness was gone.

She was overwhelmed with pain at that moment. She felt betrayed, not only by Rory, but by Thalia. She gave that girl all her friendship and she pushed her away just when she needed friendship most. She felt most betrayed by the Doctor. He protected her these last days, he changed her life, he made her happy, and he just left her to be ruined. The happiness was over. It was too good to be true.

"You gonna cy, brace-face?" Corrine taunted and the drunken guy joined in. Even Rory appeared to be laughing as she fell to her knees and cried. Everyone was dead to her. Her happiness was so sensitive and now it was broken. _Goodbye Thalia, goodbye Rory, goodbye Doctor…_

She ran out the gym doors crying as hard as she could and went to cross the street to Leadworth park across from the school. The park of good memories. "Ah!" She gasped as she tripped in the crosswalk, she tried to stand up, but she felt so lost there was no point. She brushed herself off and she was about to stand up—

Tires screeched across Leadworth Street. Headlights beamed around the corner and a large black SUV came into her view like it was flying. It wasn't stopping, and she wasn't getting out of the way. She screamed, but all she heard was silence. Her vision went white with the high beams and finally sound came out. The most chilling and blood-curdling scream that could utter from some one's throat:

"DOCTOR!"

**Music inspired this chapter of the fiction! The dance was inspired by **_**I Melt With You**_** by Modern English and the last scene in the street is inspired by Paramore's **_**Playing God**_**.**

**For full effectiveness, please scream the last part of this fic into your head…thank you…**


	7. Chapter 7: Promise

**The first part of the epic conclusion of "May I Have This Dance?" Well, I hope its epic! Thanks everyone for liking it so much because I loved writing it! This is it! Maybe this and one more chapter! Thanks for reading! I guess that's all I have to say…can't think of anything right now. This wasn't really supposed to be a shipping kind of story, just friendship love. That love is always true **

"**I wonder if Amy will blush in this chapter?"**

"DOCTOR!"

Amy shut her eyes and held her hands in front of her face. She was prepared to face death.

"Did someone call me?" Time was frozen once more. Amy opened her eyes slowly and saw her Doctor, her best friend; standing in front of her, arms outstretched protecting her from the car, that was still speeding, but in slow motion.

"Do-Doctor?" She stood up and gasped. She went to hug him, but he stopped her—

"Get out of the way Amy." She froze and stuttered, not knowing what to do. "Listen to me, get out of the way NOW!" Amy didn't move.

"I won't leave you!" She cried. Suddenly, she felt herself being pushed out of the way and landing on the hard concrete. Something hot and sticky oozed from her head and she felt dizzy. She couldn't die! Not here, not now; she had to protect the Doctor as he protected her. Her eyes were blinded again by the white light of headlights, but this time they weren't headlights.

The lights faded and the Doctor chuckled, still standing in front of the car, now stopped, his foot resting on the front grill. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Doctor!" Amy sighed happily and sat up ignoring her blood.

"Amy, stay there!" He turned from Amy to the car. "Get out of the car you witch!" Amy couldn't see who was in the car, but heard a struggle and a window break as a woman growled and the Doctor cursed. "I should've known you'd pull something Thalia."

Amy's eyes flashed open wide. "Thalia?" She weakly called and stood up.

"Amy, don't come any closer!" The Doctor yelled to her, but Amy ran over and saw the Doctor standing over a weaker looking version of her best friend with her long hair.

"Oh god! You killed her!"

The Doctor tried to push Amy away. "No Amy! Don't believe her! She tried to kill you!"

Amy remembered back to when Thalia betrayed her friendship and told her to never see her again. She finally understood the meaning of Thalia's cryptic words: _It's safer for you not to have any friends at all. They all seem to be in dire situations_… She was talking about the Doctor! "Thalia!" She screamed into the girl's face. "Why, WHY? Why would you try and hurt me, try and hurt the Doctor?"

"I already did." She laughed evilly. "I already did hurt you."

"Huh?" Amy held her bleeding head.

The Doctor pointed his Sonic Screwdriver at Thalia. "Shut up—"

"I already killed you."

"What?"

"NO!" The Doctor stopped holding down Thalia with his foot and ran to Amy's side as she collapsed. She began to shake and moan. Her memories were coming back in a violent manner. Blood seemed to trickle from her cuts even faster. "NO! You witch! Now when her memories rush back they'll kill her! Why did you have to kill her twice? I didn't want to hold her dead body in my arms!"

"It's all for you, Doctor," Thalia came closer and held Amy's face. The Doctor pulled her body away. "I had to lure you into my clutches some way, taking the one girl you cared about most seemed fair." She looked angrily at the Doctor and began to change shape. Her tone grew darker and more insane as she spoke: "You have destroyed all us Epousaiains! You have killed us all through taking back people's memories and saving them from us killing them! So now it's time to kill you and the girl who started it all!

"She was your friend!" The Doctor shouted. "Don't make me angry, I haven't been this angry in a long time and you don't want me to be!"

"Too late!" Thalia began to transform into a great beast and could kill more than just him. Thalia may be the only way to save Amy, but the fate of multiple humans came first. The Doctor put Amy's body down reluctantly, and pulled out his Sonic.

"I didn't want to do this!" He deployed the Sonic right at Thalia's heart or whatever she had there and her insides began to explode.

"AHHH! OHHH!" Thalia cried out in pain. "You—" she began to die. "Have earned—the wrath—of the—Epousaians—uhhh…"

She was reduced to a puddle of bubbling skin as her organs melted her from the inside out. "Get in line." He stated at the acidic puddle and put his Sonic away calmly. The calm was gone the minute he saw Amy having a seizure on the ground, losing blood quickly. "Amy?" No response. "Amy!" He cried out and dropped his head to her heart. No cohearent beat. "AMY!"

"Oh my god!" The Doctor heard people gathering around. It was an accident scene. A car crashed into this poor sad girl crossing the street went it ran over that strange pile of oil that was bubbling. Simple…

"Let me THROUGH!" It was Rory's voice. He knew Amy left the dance, he didn't know she was the victim. Rory and his nose came into view. His mouth moved, but no words came out. The Doctor and he exchanged a look of horror and both cried out over Amy's body. Blood trickled down the Doctor's hand.

"Rory, call 911." The Doctor pushed Amy's hair out of her face.

"But—"

"DO IT!" Rory got out his huge cell phone, common at this time and dialed 911. The Doctor heard him speak in the background of his thoughts: _There's been a car accident. Blood everywhere. My god, I think she's dead! Hurry, please! _"Amy," The Doctor brushed a strand of hair from the front of Amy's bloody complexion. Amy's eyes fluttered a bit under her eye lids. "Amy, I know the memories are coming fast," He whispered into her ear crying. "You've got to fight! Please for me!" She still didn't move. "If not for me than for Rory, please," No movement. "Oh god." He kissed her hand. "No! NOOOO!" He screamed and paramedics had arrived. He refused to leave Amy's body. He screamed and fought, but the paramedics pulled him away reassuring him he could see her at the hospital, but he knew, he wouldn't see her at the hospital if he didn't help her now. "FIGHT AMY!"

_Where am I? A warm light surrounded me as I tried to walk forward. I flew. I was flying across this great landscape, but when I looked down, all I saw were my memories. I saw that when I was seven, I met the raggedy Doctor, I waited twelve years, and went with him in his magical blue box. I saw how he restarted the Earth because of me and how he came to my wedding to Rory. I was always Amy Pond to him even after becoming Mrs. Williams. I saw how he rescued me, but not Rory and I's baby, and I saw who that baby was…I already knew in my memories…_

_ "Hello sweetie." A sweet female voice echoed through my mind._

_ "Hello?"_

_ "You seem to be off course now."_

_ "I am?"_

_ "You won't be able to wake up again if you don't remember everything." The voice began to come into view._

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "The Doctor had many memories with you that you just saw pass by. You don't remember them in the life you are living now. If you want to live and have everything go back to normal you have to remember." A tan, curvy, older woman came into view._

_ "I can't!" I cried."It's hard!"_

_ "Don't give up just like that! That's not the Amy I know, and that's not what he wouldv'e wanted!"_

_ "The Doctor?"_

_ "Yes," The woman smiled and her fluff ball of curly brown hair blew some sort of breeze. "Amy…" She put out her hand and took mine. It felt so familiar, like I was holding a child's hand…a child's hand! "Do you remember who I am?" The voice echoed in my ears and I knew it from my memories. I knew my memories. I knew who I was. Amy Pond, Mrs. William, "The Legs"! I was the Doctor's time-traveling companion and he needed me right now like I needed him!_

_ "I remember!" Suddenly the world I was in began blowing away and I was flying in the opposite direction it was blowing. The woman's hand was letting go of mine, but I remembered her as well. I was a mother._

_ "Goodbye darling, I'll see you soon!"_

_ "Goodbye…" I paused as she faded from sight. "My daughter, Melody."_

_ The last thing I heard in this strange airy world was Melody's voice in my head: "Call me River."_

"Amy?" A familiar voice echoed through her head as life seemed to come back into focus. "Amy?" It was definitely him.

"Rory!" Seventeen year old Amy sat up from her hospital bed as fast as she could and took a frighteningly deep breath.

"Oh Amy!"

"Rory!" Rory went to hug his dear girlfriend, but all Amy wanted to do was kiss him. She kissed his lips over and over again and then kissed his head. "Oh Rory, I thought I lost you forever."

"I thought I did too, come here!" He kissed her more and as he did tears streamed from his eyes. They held each other for a long time rocking back and forth, but then Amy realized someone was missing.

"Where's the Doctor?" She pulled away and looked around her room. Her parents were asleep in chairs by the right wall and a couple vases of flowers sat on shelves, but no Doctor.

"Who?" Rory asked like she was crazy.

Amy looked angrily at him. "Stop joking around!" She punched his shoulder. "Where's the Doctor?"

"Oh no," Rory sighed and rubbed his eyes. "You must have hit your head very hard if it brought back that fantasy!"

"What? Fantasy!" It all seemed very real to her! But Rory pushed it away. He tried to tuck her back in bed.

"The Doctor doesn't exist Amy. How many times do we have to tell you?" He gestured to her sleeping parents. "He's just a dream remember? You started this when you were seven?"

"Wha—but, NO, NO!" Amy stood up and pushed Rory out of the way. "Doctor!" Suddenly very dizzy, Amy fainted into Rory's arms, but managed to stay awake. "Doctor!" Rory settled her back in bed.

"Did someone call for the Doctor?" A nurse came in cheerfully.

"No, no, no!" Rory tried to get the nurse out of the room.

"Yes, I did! My Doctor! DOCTOR!" Rory whispered something into the nurse's ear and the nurse nodded. The nurse turned off the room light and left. "DOCTOR!"

"Shhh," Rory held her hand and pet her hair. "It's all right, quiet…" He kissed her head.

"DOC—No, why?"

Rory stroked her face. "Just go back to sleep, there's no doctor, calm down. Please, Amy. You're just tired." Her eyes were fluttering shut because she was tired, but she didn't want to sleep yet, not without knowing her Doctor existed. "Oh, Amy! Some guy left this for you." It was a small book. "I wanted to throw it away because it looked so old, but insisted I give it to you, right when you woke up."

"Give me that!" She grabbed frantically and turned it over. _Utopia_: Her favorite novel and it was the one from the library she checked out every week. Now she had it. She opened up the first yellowing page and written large in pen on the inside cover was the word:

_**Promise?**_

A tear fell down her cheek and Rory took the book. Tucked in her bed she started crying where Rory didn't see, and she whispered out loud. "I do. I do promise." She clutched where her heart was as she fell fast asleep.


	8. SORRY! Thank you's before the end!

Random Update before I finish my story!

Hi Everyone! I hope you read this! I had to finish this story before I forgot it all, that's why I'm so fast haha…I hope it's not too fast, I may have to edit it in the future…

Anyway thanks for everything! I loved writing this story: Thanks especially too:

EVERYTHING..is.

Purplemagic150

I love how you guys reviewed every chapter! Thank you! And EVERYTHING..is., every review of yours made me laugh out loud and you were so intense! Hahaha! I hope you guys like the ending, one more chapter! I will write it today and hopefully all questions will be answered ;)

**AMY BLUSHED!** HAHAHA I love my sister ^/^ (That's Amy blushing…)

THANK YOU AGAIN! By the way… AMY AND THE DOCTOR WILL BE BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!


	9. Chapter 9: The End: New Saturn

**This is the end! The last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed my story; I appreciate everyone's reviews (I can't seem to say that enough!) So I hope you enjoy the end of this tale of friendship: "May I Have This Dance?"**

The Doctor's eyes flashed open and his body shot up into the air, not realizing where he was. "Yowah!" He smacked his head on the TARDIS viewing screen hanging above his head. He appeared to have passed out on the TARDIS control console. He rubbed his head and moaned. "I should never say that again either…"

"Doctor?" A voice rose from around the center vacuum control tube. From around the cylinder in the center, the girl with red hair, green eyes and freckles came into his view. "Are you all right?" Amy Pond stood there, as plain as day. She looked the same way she had looked when she disappeared five days ago. When she was dead.

"Amy?" The Doctor gasped and ran over to her. "Is that really you?" He grabbed her hand with both of his.

She looked around like he was crazy. "Um, yes. I'm here. I've been here, you know, for a while." She laughed. "You must've have hit your head really hard. Rory?" She called down to the lower deck. "Come check out the Doctor, he's acting funny."

"Isn't he always acting funny?" Rory's voice came closer as his nose and he came into view.

"Oi! Just get up here," Rory came over and stood next to Amy, wrapping his arm around her waist. The Doctor just stood mouth agape and pale.

"He does look a bit funny," He waved his hand across the Doctor's vision. "Hello? Doctor? You okay?"

"Okay!" He took the couple and embraced them into a great bear hug. "I'm better than okay!" He kissed both their heads. "You were here, and then you were gone and now you're here! Woo-hoo!" He ran to the edge of the deck and yelled to the back of the TARDIS: "River Song! Get your sexy butt over here!" He turned around and flashed his impish grim at the couple, then he began to dance around the deck.

Amy and Rory just looked at each other like he was completely bonkers; He was just the famous mad man in his blue box. "What is going on out—"River came running onto the deck and before she could finish the Doctor grabbed her around the waist and kissed her straight on the lips. Rory rolled his eyes. "Goodness me! What's gotten into you?" The Doctor kissed her again after she finished, and River just stood there stunned.

"I'm great! Nothing wrong!"

Amy poked his side. "Hey, be careful what you do to my daughter in my sight," The Doctor winked. "And out of my sight for that matter." Rory gagged.

"So where to?" The Doctor ran over to the console and started punching in numbers and equations. "I'm thinking, New Saturn's Moon Amusent Park in 5441! What do you think?"

"Doctor?" Amy came over to his side and took his arm. "Are you really okay? You seem a bit jumpy and," She smirked. "Hormonal."

He stopped what he was doing and just smiled, pulling Amy into another huge hug. "Let's just say," He patted her back and leaned his head into her wonderful smelling hair. "I've learned the true value of friendships." He kissed her on the forehead and smiled. "Especially yours."

Amy went over to Rory and mouthed: _What happened?_ Rory just shrugged and River stood by the Doctor's side, smiling and holding one of his hands. "New Saturn?" River asked and the Doctor pulled the lever that made the TARDIS go! They were all thrown back a bit, but the Doctor just laughed with excitement. The good days were back.

"What were we talking about?" The Doctor couldn't help smiling when he saw everyone standing together. His family back together. "Before I started acting funny?"

"Just Amy's senior year." Rory brushed Amy's hair behind her ear and Amy stuck her tongue out at him. "Remember, her prom?"

"Oh right, what a prom that was." The Doctor folded his arms matter-of-factly, and everyone just gave him a strange look. "What?" He held up his hands. "It was interesting!"

"How would you know?" Amy just stared at him strangely and squeezed Rory's hand. "All I said about it was I danced with Rory all night and I woke up in the hospital the next day from dehydration." Then she stopped. "That's all I remember anyway!" She looked curiously and then came closer to the Doctor. "Do you know anything about it?"

"No way!" The Doctor just turned back to the console and adjusted the navigation panel. River smirked; she knew her Doctor was lying. He was a sneaky one. "Speaking of dancing—"The Doctor hit a button on the TARDIS and a familiar song began to play:

_Moving forward using all my breath…_

The Doctor held out his hand to Amy: "May I have this dance?" Rory rolled his eyes, but let the two dance on across the TARDIS platform. Even River grabbed Rory to dance with someone.

_I'll stop the world and melt with you…_

"This is nice," Amy laughed and leaned her head into his chest. "It feels somewhat familiar." She frowned and looked up to the Doctor. "Why's that?"

"You're blushing Amelia." Amy grabbed her face, which was hot with a blush and smiled.

She then quickly went back to dancing normally and laughed. "Amy, remember?"

"I remember." The Doctor smirked and squeezed his arm around her waist. "Do you still promise to keep me with you forever in your heart and memories?"

Amy looked strangely at him as if she didn't understand what he said, yet a response still came from her soft lips: "I promise."

"May I cut in?" River grabbed the Doctor's arm suddenly and pulled him into a close embrace. "You are quite the dancer!"

He winked. "You know it 'Mrs. Robinson'." They both laughed.

All four people laughed as they danced together in this moment. In a time-traveling blue box, through the stars, to New Saturn. The Doctor adjusted the monitors of the TARDIS, but River still stayed close by. Amy and Rory danced along, and the Doctor gave her a thumbs up. **Amy blushed.**

_True friendship never goes away. Even if someone dies, and you can't save them, friendship goes on. True love is strong, but true friendship is stronger. It will go on forever, past the stars, past time and always create a perfect Utopia for true friends to live in together._

"So 'Legs', 'Nose', and 'Sexy Number 2'? After New Saturn, where will our journeys take us next?" The Doctor smiled and the TARDIS materialized on a foreign planet with people who made every place he traveled home.


End file.
